


Of pipes and Inuktitut

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, terror bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Since the passing of Dr McDonald, Captain Crozier and Mr Blanky decide it wise to teach a couple men a few basic words in case of emergencies.Terror Bingo 2019:Teacher and Student
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Of pipes and Inuktitut

**Author's Note:**

> For Terror Bingo!!

A wicked gale storm fierce gale storm had formed over the night hours and Dr Goodsir had prohibited travel between the two icelocked ships, watches had been reduced to thirty minutes each, and moods aboard Terror were tense.

Yes, tense, as ironic as it was especially with The Captain having recovered through the hell of drying out decades worth of spirits. Since then, Captain Crozier seemed to be in a much better mood, more clear headed in his decisions as the preparations for abandoning ships were underway.

While the captain seemed uneasy and nervous about their expected trek across hundreds of miles through these cruel conditions, he seemed to have an air of calm about him and Jopson admired the man greatly for it.

There wasn’t much for him to do at the current moment, not in the sense of his duties as a steward so he had one of the rare opportunities to rest his weary legs.

Of course he’d asked the captain’s approval and made sure the man hadn’t need for him to which the older man had told him to go rest for a while and thanked him for everything he’d done for him as of late.

It had meant a lot to the Irishman, how he stayed dutifully by his bedside during the time he was at his lowest, and he honestly wouldn’t have rather been anywhere else but by the man’s side.

A sturdy knock upon his bed cabin door diverted him from his thoughts and he lifted his head from where it lay upon his less than comfortable pillow. 

Sitting up with a grunt and a barely audible pop from his bad leg when the joints groaned in protest.

He'd never told the Captain about the times his leg would bother him. The Irishman knew of the injury of course, after all, it was Lieutenant McMurdo, Lieutenant Kay, and the Captain himself who found him after the Erebus and Terror collided.

Crozier had been furious with Captain Ross, not only was their damage to both ships, he'd almost killed them all! 

He'd overheard a horrified McMurdo telling Mr Blanky that their, then Commander and the Captain, exchanged blows.

Of course Mr Blanky found this hilarious and he'd promptly walked away laughing hysterically.

At first he'd not believed it, well that was until he'd seen the bruises and cuts on the older man's knuckles and the cut on his lip when he'd walked into Terror's sickbay to check on him, with a mighty scowl upon his face that he couldn't remove despite the obvious worry in his eyes.

Since then his leg bothered him from time to time. 

The joints and muscles and tendons would cramp painfully forming a dull but constant ache.

Most of the time it was caused from being on his feet for long periods of time, sometimes when he'd been on his knees while he worked on the laundering, and occasionally from the frigid Arctic chill were the temperatures to drop dramatically.

At first he'd used to get a slight limp when his muscles would lock up, still did actually, but he'd learned how to hide it at this point. He had to, if Crozier knew such a thing he knew the man would have been hesitant to hire him again, and he'd wanted to go on another expedition with the man.

Quietly he made his way to his bed cabin door sliding it open as he forced a weak smile upon his face. 

“Oh! Good evening, sir.” he greeted Little with bright eyes and that ever present attentiveness. 

The lieutenant was out of his normal uniform for an officer aboard Terror. He was still in his navy trousers, but he’d rid himself of his great coat and instead wore his regular issued navy jacket unbuttoned and a dark colored black long sleeve shirt with a charcoal gray waistcoat over it. 

"Good evening Mr Jopson. I was sent by Captain Crozier to get you."

Sent to get him? Why didn't he ring the bell to call for him?

Either way, the Captain requested his presence.

"Of course, sir." he replied stepping forward as Little moved aside for him.

As he followed Lieutenant Little to the great cabin he was perplexed, the captain had sent him to his leisure just two hours or so prior, and here he was sending for him again.

Had something happened?

“Lieutenant Li-”

“Mr Jopson, if you call me that one more time I swear, you will be sorry.”

Jopson visibly flinched at the sharpness of the man’s tongue. “I… sir?”

The lieutenant looked over his shoulder and fixed him with a stern expression.

“Thomas, I have told you several times now, to call me Edward when it is just us.”

With the use of his Christian name Jopson felt his face beginning to heat up. The man was right they’d had such conversation multiple times now.

It just seemed so inappropriate to call an officer by his first name. He was taught as much after all.

“Of course, forgive me, Edward. It is a habit I’m afraid.” he responded with a polite bow of his head.

Edward’s eyes softened slightly as the man offered him a small smile.

Oh! That’s right!

He was going to ask.

“Edward, do you know what this is about?” he asked hesitantly.

The older man shrugged and shook his head, “I do not. I just know that the Captain requested an audience with the two of us.”

Jopson nodded idly at the offered information while the gears in his head tried to think of what would cause Crozier to request the two of them specifically.

Unfortunately, he didn’t much time to ponder as the trek to the great cabin had come to an end.

Lieutenant Little rapped his knuckles upon the door as was custom to let his presence be known should the room be occupied.

“Come.” came the rasp of a voice. It was a voice that Thomas couldn’t help but smile as he heard it, what used to be so faint and croaky now strengthened with the effects of a clear head.

Little opened the door and gave the captain a knuckled salute while he offered the polite little nod he was accustomed to.

The Captain wasn’t alone, both he and Terror’s Ice Master sat at the great cabin table with a few papers cluttered in front of them.

“Good evening Lieutenant,” Francis addressed Little before turning to him with an acknowledging nod, “Jopson.”

“Good evening Captain. Mr Blanky.” Little replied.

Mr Blanky smiled cheekily as he turned his attention to Francis with a wicked grin. “How much you want to bet Edward storms out of here in a frenzy when he figures out why you called him?”

“Thomas, shush.” Francis grumbled with a dismissive wave as Little frowned.

As the Captain focused his gaze on him Thomas bowed his head politely and a beaming smile, his eyes bright and attentive.

“Is there something I can do for you, sir?”

Captain Crozier gestured toward the unoccupied chairs across from him and Mr Blanky. “Yes lad, please I’d like both of you to sit. We may be here for a while.”

Lieutenant Little frowned at the request and Jopson despite his normal calm demeanor, couldn’t help but do the same.

“Is something the matter, sir?”

To his confusion it was Mr Blanky who answered him.

“Nay. Continuing your education is all boys.” 

When both he and the lieutenant responded simultaneously, he with a ‘Sir?’ and Edward with a very small ‘What?’ both men chuckled laughed. 

“Jopson, would you make some tea?” Crozier asked with a kind smile. 

Naturally he smiled back with a polite bow of his head, “Yes. Of course, sir.” 

“Don’t forget to make some for yerself lad. As I mentioned prior, we may be here for a while.” the man reminded. 

“Of course, sir.” he replied as he made his way out of the room to heat up some water.

XXXXX

When he returned with the service tray he found the three men talking about provisions and the haul. 

Lieutenant Little was nervous about the trek and the Captain knew this, he himself had been able to notice it.

Keeping to himself as he made the tea he let the men continue their conversation. 

“Sir, I just don’t know if hauling that many boats is going to be beneficial.”

“Not to worry lad, it will make bloody sense to ya later should a fuckin’ thaw come about.” 

“Do you really think there will be a thaw Mr Blanky? With how long we’ve been here…?” 

The ice master pursed his lips into a grim line and that was all the answer any of them really needed. 

“I understand your concern Edward, truly I do, but Mr Blanky is right lad. Should a thaw come, expected or no we must be able to navigate any leads to open water.” 

“What about that thing on the ice? Surely it’ll be out there.”

“Aye,” the captain said “, but this is our best option should we want to see home again Edward.”

An eerie silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the metal spoon clinking against china as he stirred in the sugar for the Captain’s tea. 

It was here that he decided to voice his question, “Lieutenant, do you take sugar?” 

“Please, Mr Jopson.” the man answered with a nod in his direction. 

He turned his gaze to meet the ice master’s, “Sir?” 

The older man laughed, “No sugar for me son. That’s the last thing Francis bloody needs around here.” 

Crozier made a noise of agreement and Jopson couldn’t help but grin at the words. “I dare not think what trouble your spritely self would get into, sir.”

“He’d probably burn off Fitzjames’s eyebrows.” 

“Damn fucking right I would!”

Both men laughed heartily at the suggestion and Little cracked the faintest of smiles before it vanished again.

Finished preparing the three men’s drinks he served them quietly before returning to make his own cup which didn’t take him very long. 

With that out of the way he made his way over to the seat beside Little offering the man a smile before he sat down with a sigh.

“Tired, Jopson?” the Captain asked a knowing smile on his face that left little room for him to decline. 

He was tired. Very. The past several weeks had taken a lot out of him. Nursing Crozier through his withdrawals, burying men after Carnivale, preparing stuff for when they abandoned ship. He’d little sleep and his muscles were stiff.

“A bit, sir. It’s been quite hectic- I mean, that is to say… it’s been a long week Captain. Nerves got the best of me as of late.” he admitted with a tint to his face.

The Captain offered him a weak smile, a faint thing that lifted the corners of his mouth as he met his eyes with those strikingly ultramarine blue eyes.

“I am grateful, Jopson, for everything you have done for me the past few weeks.”

He couldn't help how his face grew even hotter at the spoken praise.

“It is my duty, as the Captain's Steward, sir, to make sure that the needs and comfort of-”

“Good Christ lad, are you always so fuckin’ modest? If it wasn't for you that sorry sod would probably be dead.” Mr Blanky voiced his opinion.

“It wasn't just me, Mr Blanky, it was the combined efforts of myself, Lieutenant Little,and Doctor…” he trailed off and the room went silent as a tense air of gloom filled the great cabin like a thick smog.

“I know, lad. I know, and the loss of our beloved Doctor McDonald is still heavy in most of us. That in all truths be told, is why I called you gentlemen here today.” 

That caught both of their attention as they lifted their heads to stare at the man with puzzled expressions.

“I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain.” Little admitted after a moment of hesitation.

“Mr Blanky and myself know how to converse with the Netsilik people should we encounter. Of course you know that our late doctor was also capable of this.”

They both nodded and the Captain began again, and Jopson took up the china teacup between the gray fingerless mittens on his hands. 

When he lifted the steaming cup to his lips he inhaled deeply the scent of honey he'd put into the cup, the steam clearing his sinuses and the sweet aroma most welcome to his senses, listening and maintain eye contact with the man.

“The many miles we must travel for a hopeful rescue… I won't lie Edward, there very well may be losses if we don't find game. The provisions will only last so long, not to mention sickness and exposure.”

Edward swallowed heavily, a gloomy cloud now appearing over his head at the mention of more men dying. 

“Aye, and with the doctor gone, there's only us two.”

Thomas’s eyes widened slightly in surprise already having picked up on the men's intentions.

Covering his mouth as he nearly sputtered on his tea, he set the cup gently back onto its saucer.

“Erm… us, sir?” he asked, uncertainty laced within his words.

Crozier chuckled softly with an affirmative nod, “Yes, Jopson, and I think ye’ll both thank us for it later. Now, me and Mr Blanky have decided to teach you two a handful of words that may be useful in case of an emergency.”

“A few basic communication.” the ice master added. 

“Aye, that too.” 

Lieutenant Little’s mouth dropped open, his eyes looking rather unsure and almost baffled by the whole thing. 

“Captain, you intend to teach us, just the two of us, the native language?”

“Yes Edward, as my second aboard Terror I feel like it would be a good idea for my first lieutenant to be able to relay a few words should we need help. Jopson, you would know what would be needed, you hear and see everything.” 

“Well, I- yes, sir… though I do not imagine that will be the case out on the ice.” 

“We never know when an bleedin’ emergency is gonna show it’s ugly fuckin’ face, Jopson. Tha’r native people could help us learn how to find and hunt some bloody game in this nut-numbing slice of heaven we got ourselves stuck in. That way we ain’t shoveling god knows what kinda piss and lead in our mouths from that poison we be callin’ fuckin’ food.”

Jopson gave an idle nod, watching as Edward took a sip of his tea the man’s brow was furrowed as if he were unsettled and it was Captain Crozier who addressed this as he set down his cup. 

“Lieutenant, what is troubling you?”

“I-- forgive me, captain but wouldn’t it be wise to teach these things to Commander Fitzjames and all the lieutenants?” 

Crozier nodded his head in acknowledgement before clearing his throat, “I understand completely, and if the circumstances were not so dire I would do just that, son.” 

Edward’s features lightened a tad as he nodded in response. 

“Alright then, Thomas where should we start?” 

The other man scoffed as he puffed on his pipe, “Well, I reckon letting them know we aren’t a threat would be a good start.” 

“Aye, I suppose it would.” the captain muttered.

There was a silence momentarily as the Captain took a sip of his tea, but finally he spoke again, his voice crisp and clear as he did so, “Ilannâk.” 

Little made a face while Jopson stared with a curious attentiveness.

“Illannok?” Jopson tried and Mr Blanky guffawed and shook his head.

“Nay, Ilannâk. That's an a lad, and longer emphasis on the a at the end.”

“Ilannâk.” Jopson tried again, this time properly.

Edward did the same only with a bit more slur, but he got it nonetheless.

Blanky pulled off his pipe momentarily to utter another word. “Yes. .” 

“That’s it?” Little asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Aye, bloody simple that, ain’t it?” Mr Blanky replied with a grin. 

“No, is just as simple, which is good because you’ll likely only be able to communicate with yes or no. We haven’t enough time to teach a whole language I’m afraid.” 

“Auka, means no. Just as it 

“Food. NiKik.” 

Both men seemed to get that one right away.

Mr Blanky blew a smoke ring at Crozier and the man shot him an irritated glare as he waved the smoke away. 

“Dammit Thomas. Knock it off ye bloody sod!” he sneered which caused the ice master to titter quietly to himself.

“Water. Imak.” 

“Immek?” Little repeated softly with his brow scrunched in frustration, clearly this was trying for him.

“I think he said Imak, sir.” Jopson offered.

“Actually you’re both correct. There are two ways that I am aware of to say water. Imak and Immek.” Captain Crozier stated. 

Edward looked rather pleased with himself all the sudden and that brought a smile to Jopson’s face.

The man had such a lovely smile. 

“What about asking for help, sir?” Jopson asked before raising his cup again to take another sip of the warm liquid. 

“Ah yes, the important ones.” 

“Ikajuk is help.” Mr Blanky puffed out around his pipe. 

Crozier nodded, “Aye, and Ikajunga means help me.” 

The words and their meanings seemed to unnerve Little, if the way the lieutenant’s shoulders, now full of tension, and his jaw set tight in his mouth, was anything to go by. 

From where he sat beside the man, Jopson could feel the man’s leg jittering up and down against his thigh as Little idly traced the rim of his teacup with his index finger, staring into the still slightly steaming cup.

“Captain, would you mind if I smoke, sir?”

The older man looked at him fondly and gave permission with an affirmative nod. “Aye, go ahead lad,” he paused to shoot Mr Blanky a glare when the ice master huffed a snicker behind his own pipe, “-just don’t make it a habit like this fucking idiot over here.” 

Mr Blanky pulled the lip of his pipe from his mouth and cheekily blew another smoke ring in the face of their Irish captain, thus causing that frown to deepen, the ice master grinned with an indifferent shrug.

“Why in the sensual name of Christ’s balls not? These ships be fuckin’ done for as it is Francis. No chance of these girls a limpin’ their merry way outta this fuckin’ mess.” 

Captain Crozier let out a weary groan as he put his elbows on the table and began to rub his temples to save himself the oncoming headache. 

“Of course, sir.” Little replied as he reached into one of the two pockets inside the breast of his navy coat to retrieve his tobacco pouch, then the other one on the opposite side to produce a rather intricate looking wooden pipe that had obviously been customised. 

“Edwa-- Lieutenant, sir, you keep it on your person?” Jopson asked curiously. He himself kept his own pipe in his bed cabin, as did the Captain, or well his writing desk across the room. 

The other man shook his head as he impacted several pinchfuls, four Jopson counted, into the end of the wooden pipe. 

“No, not normally…”

“Thomas. I really should have you lashed. Why I haven’t yet ,I do not know.” 

Mr Blanky’s response was a VERY indecent and suggestive wink, followed by a laugh. “Aye, Francis, I’ve often wondered that too” 

Jopson raised a hand to cover his mouth trying very hard to hide the entertained grin that had forced its way upon his face. 

Francis let out something akin to a growl before he stood abruptly and wandered over to his desk to retrieve his own clay smoking item and the pouch to go along with it. 

The Captain returned slumping into his chair, grumbling to himself as he filled the bowl at the end of it.

“Captain, do you really think we will need to know such a phrase?”

“To that Edward, I do not know, but should we encounter these people, I would like to speak with them. I am confident that they will help us. However, should we get separated somehow, it would be good for you two to be able to communicate, even if basic.”

Brown eyes stared down at the table surface when Little appeared to delve into his thoughts, stem of his pipe clenched tightly between his teeth, creaking slightly under the pressure of a tense jaw.

Jopson felt for the older man, he really did. Lieutenant Little was clearly an individual affected deeply by loss. He'd seen as much when the man had berated himself when Mr Hornby, the first mate, had collapsed on the ice. 

Since Carnivale their first lieutenant seemed rather withdrawn and there was a deep sadness within his eyes, it almost bordered on the list e of despair.

“Jopson, don't you have one yourself lad? I could have sworn I've seen you smoke once or twice.” Crozier's voice snapped him from his thoughts and his gaze from Edward, his face went red slightly noticing the man's brown eyes studying him in response to his own stare.

“I um… well, yes I do, but it is in my bed cabin, sir.”

“Ah, well by all means lad, you may go get it.”

“Oh, but sir, I-” he began but trailed off when Little took a deep inhale off his pipe before holding it out to him.

Eyes wide and mouth open slightly he stared at the intricate thing before glancing uncertainly at the older man. 

“Here, we can share. I warn you, my tobacco is rather strong.”

"Are you, certain... sir?" Jopson asked softly.

He was surprised when the older man nodded indifferent.

Though he hesitated at first he did take the offered pipe and gave a polite nod, "Thank you, sir."

He took a puff off the thing and he was sure he Nearly went green as the strength of the man's preferred blend filled his lungs.

Gruffing out a cough behind the wooden stem his eyes were watering copiously by the time he exhaled.

Mr Blanky laughed heartily and Edward finally cracked the slightest of smiles.

That smile enough filled Jopson with a fluttering warmth.

It was here that he figure, maybe this lesson from the other two men would be useful in the long run. 

Maybe they'd make it out alive.


End file.
